I can't control it!
by Ponder15
Summary: Shayne Black is a misunderstood kid that was born into a very special blood line. Shayne finds out that he is a werewolf and so much more.Hanna Marin's life has not been easy with her father leaving and not getting her mothers acceptance,but once Shayne walk into Hanna's life thing might just get easier or maybe harder.
1. Chapter 1

**So since there are a bunch of OCs in this story I decided to put this out to describe the new character so as I continue the story and add more characters I'll update this and i'll let you know when I do that. **

**Shayne Black**: Shayne Black is a half black half white guy that has hazel eyes but they also change color. Sexuallity: striaght

**Peyton Marin**: Peyton and Hanna are identical twins but Peyton died her hair to a dirtier blonde. Sexuality: bisexual

**Myka Hastings**: Myka and Spencer are fraternal twins. Myka is a lot tanner than Spencer but has the same hair color,eye color and height as Spencer. Sexuallity: pansexual.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My names Shayne Black today is March 15, 2020 and on August 12, 2012 my life changed forever. It was the first day of the rest of my life but but I had know idea what was coming.

**Shayne's POV**

**August 12, 2012 3:15 PM**

I was walking home from school it was I the first day of high school and again I was the new kid. My parent there job(I didn't know what the fuck the did because they would tell me) made us move a lot. All I know is it a family business so we travel with my uncles and aunts and their children but I was the youngest and the only one still in school.

" Hey you!" I hear behind me and casually look to see if who ever yelled was talking to me.

"Yeah you. Little tranny come here!" He shouted. I could tell that if I went over there it wouldn't be good so I started to walk fast and do did they. So I ran but unfortunately for me I wasn't that fast a they caught up with me quickly.

" Ha got you." He said with a smirk and through me to the I realized that before me stood Jackson Hamilton the school's wide receiver the most popular guy in school I heard he overthrew the quarterback his ex-best friend Blake Sutton when he got his girlfriend pregnant. I heard this guy was the biggest asshole douche bag jock there is.

" I've heard about you freaks dress up as a guy using our bathrooms and hitting on us in the locker room. Well I'm not going to let that happen here this is MY school!" Jackson spat as her and his buddy started to beat me up. Two of them held me as her keep punching me. Her started talking shit about my parents say how they did not raise me right and how they must be horrible parents that struck a chord because after that all I saw was red.I could feel every muscle in my body tighten and then stretch. All I wanted to do was beat them Jackson then the others just like they did to me. So that was I did. The two boy's who were holding I threw into a tree near by then I went for Jackson, he tried to punch and kick my but that did nothing I felt nothing Until I punch in the face I felt his nose crack. I heard it crack into little piece. And in a blink of an eye I felt like somebody just hit me in the back with a baseball back it was an excruciating pain. My bones were breaking and moving I could barely keep from screaming. But then I heard this female voice it was so soft it soothed some of the pain away. The voice told me that I must get home and that's what I did. By the time I reached my front porch I was not able to stand up the bones in my bone were still shifting at a painful slow rate. My screams were the reason my parent came rushing to the front door. They took me to my father office (which I was never allowed to enter) and pull a trap door from the floor and lead me in a dungeon like room with chains and what looked like prison cells where they began chaining me up on all fours. Once they finally chained me up they locked the cell and watched. The last thing I remember was what felt like my back was breaking, a howl and then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
**Hanna POV**  
My name is Hanna Marin and today is March 15,2020 and on August 12,2012 weird stuff started to happen to me. It was a normal day for me it was my first day of high school and of course like all freshman I was nervous as fuck. Everything went great during school, on of my old best friends Aria Montgomery came back she went to Iceland for a year after her father got fired from his job,and I saw my two other best friends Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields. Emily went to be a camp counselor and Spencer went to UPenn and took a bunch of summer class so we never saw each other. But anyway since we were all back together we decided to have a sleep over at Spencer's house like we used to do all the time back in middle school. We all agreed that we should go home first then meet at spencer house which was totally fine because we all lived on the same street. When I got home I had this weird feeling like something really bad but also good was going to happen to somebody really important to me but I just shook it off and finished packing my stuff and headed over to Spencer house.

* * *

**At Spencer's house**  
"Okay now that we are all here what do you want to do?" Aria questioned.  
"I was thinking that we work on some the English homework that we got than we can watch a movie. How does that sound?" Spencer suggested.  
I wasn't exactly pleased that we were doing homework on a sleepover but I figured that Spencer can do all my work for me. All the girls don't think that I'm that bright but it's just a mask that I put on.I'm trying to get that IT girl status but now I'm not that sure that it will happen only because I'm really fat but I'm working on losing all that unwanted it's been like an hour and were still working on our stupid English homework, and I'm getting that feeling that something bad is happening and then something weird happens all I can see three guys stalking another guy that starts running away from the guys chasing him. But unfortunately the biggest one knocks him down the to ground. I can see the big guy is saying something to the boy he knocked to the ground but I can't hear anything and then I see that his two buddies start to hold him by his arm so his can't fight back then the big guy starts to beat him up. Again I can see that he said something to the boy which makes the boys crack and then starts to fight back but then the boy dropped down to the ground in the looks as if he screaming in pain. The next thing I knows I'm telling him find his way home and I just keep telling him that he has to go right he's only a block away from . It seems that a he listens to me. Then I see he makes it home laying on his front porch and then I start pulling away back to rosewood back my own little world to Spencer's house to her bedroom.  
" Hanna! Hanna are you okay?" Emily says as she softly shakes me.  
"Ah what's going on?" I asked I swear I was sitting on Spencer desk chair on the other side of the room not in her bed.  
"Hanna you were in like a trance it was weird you we talking about finding the way home and stuff. You fell to the ground kinda like you were having a seizure so we moved you to the bed." Emily stated.  
"It was so crazy I was watching this guy get beat up by these three guy and then the biggest guy said something to piss off the kid so he started fight back and then he started screaming in pain it looked like all his bones were breaking so I told him to get home for so reason i knew her would be safe there." I told the three girls as they listened quietly.  
" Did the guys look familiar were they from Rosewood?" Aria asked.  
" No but the three guy they look like Sean,Noel and Ben." I say.  
" And the boy they were beating up?" Emily asked.  
" I've never seen anyone like him before,he was half black half white. He had really gorgeous auburn eyes but then they turned bright blue and he looked about 5'8 with a decent amount of muscle on him." I said with a dreamy look.  
" Hanna's got a crush on a boy from her dreams."Spencer said with a child like tone and smile.  
"Yeah the boy of her dreams." Aria added.  
" Come on guys give her a break we've all had a long don't we get some pizza then watch a movie its getting kinda late guys and we have school tomorrow." Emily suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Emily's POV**

today's the first day of senior year. For some reason Hanna is aactuallyexcited to go to school. Sometimes I worry about her, she claims that in her dreams she still can see that boy. Honestly I think it's weird that she's looking for this mystery guy.

* * *

**Hanna's POV **

**At school**

Emily,Aria,Spencer and I walk into school and it's great everybody parts down the hallway when we walk by. Its taken years but I finally made it to the IT girl status and so has Emily,Aria and Spencer. It's been a real journey, I lost all of the weight I had before. At first I wasn't the right way to loss it but the girls help me get on the right track. Spencer is on top of our class she's valedictorian,class president, and captain of the field hockey team. Aria started taking music and art classes and was one of the best at both in the school and Emily she's captain of the soccer and swimming team. We all have our difference but we also have similarities too, we all came out around the same time first Emily than Aria and Spencer next they all have girlfriend now and well I haven't came out yet only because I know that my parent will kill me and it's not that simple I'm interested in pretty much everyone guys,girls, and transgender people I've dated some. When my parents found out about the other girls it scared the shit out of me.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hanna can you please come in here." My stepdad Jeff called._

_"Yeah what's... Up... Am I in trouble cause if I am then can we do this when the girls aren't here?" I asked looking back a the living room where the girls were._

_"No you're not in trouble. Your mother just over heard something at the market today and was wondering if it was true?"_

_"Hanna is true that Aria,Emily and Spencer are gay?" She questioned hushing her voice at the end._

_"Um yeah they are." That all I could say I was freaking out._

_"Well we have nothing again gays" she said throwing air quotes up when saying gays._

_" Why do you say it like that." I asked._

_"You know they're just going through a phase it's normal. Now if they were to marry another woman now that would be wrong. Disgusting even. I don't under stand why they legalized same-sex marriage it's such a sin." She stated without a blink of an eye._

_"Thank god you're not like them Hanna." Jeff added._

_"What if I was hypothetically?" I asked looking at them with worry on my face._

_" I don't think I could even look at you if you were." Ashley Marin said._

_"If you were you would not be welcomed in this house it's a house of god. Nobody living under this roof will be a faggot." Jeff stated and then walk off._

_**End of flashback**_

Thankfully my mother got rid of Jeff but I'm still afraid to come out.

" Hanna looks it's Caleb are you going to talk to him?" Emily asked.

" No I told you he's an asshole he thinks that you guys are bad for my reputation being gay and all." I said look at Caleb as he walks by.

"Oh well it's whatever Hanna if you like him you should go for it." Spencer stated.

"Honesty I thought I did but now it just doesn't feel right anymore."I said as I noticed Noel Kahn making he way over to me.

"Hey there sexy how bout we ditch first period and you and I go have some fun?" He asked with a raise of an eyebrow while putting his hand on my ass and grabbing it.

" Ah get off." I say shoving him off me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Shayne's POV **

It's been I think about three years since the day I turned, since the day my parent's told me that I was a werewolf. After I became who I was I went off. I traveled the world and made my own money. My parents told me that if I wanted to be in the pack I would have to earn it but I don't really want to be in a pack. I like being able to do what I want not having to be bossed around by some stupid alpha. My father had only told me little about myself and who I am, all I really know is that being part of the black blood line I get special gifts I've only discovered three,but I could possible have so much more. So far I can hear people thoughts get into their minds, I can also heal somebody I take on their injuries since I'm a werewolf I heal quickly so the pain doesn't hurt at all and my personal favorite I can compel people I only use it when I need it but it's fun also my father told me that someday I will find a that I'm meant to be with forever so far it hasn't happen yet but when it does my heart rate will get faster and I will feel the need to do whatever it takes to protect them. He also told me that I had three years to be on my own until my senior year then I must come home and live with them to see if I've earn the right to be in the pack. My original plan was to never come back but now I'm short on money and must go back to live with my parents. They've moved multiple times since I've left but there now in a small town in Pennsylvania called Rosewood. I hate small towns but my parent and the pack believe it's safer than a big city,if our secret gets out it's easily contained. I'm about to get on a plane from California to Pennsylvania when a girl I have been seeing runs up to me.

"Shayne! Please don't go we can get through this together. I'll quit school and get a job then we both can support us. I love you so much." She said.

" Ash... Ashley listen to me okay. You are a wonderful girl but I just don't feel the same way as you. Were only in highschool. Stay in school okay? And then go to Harvard and there you'll meet a great guy that is perfect for you. Okay? But in not that guy." I said before gently kissing her on the forehead and getting on my flight.

**Hours hours later**

"Hello... Yes mum I landed about thirty minutes ago... Yeah I'm just about to get a taxi... Yes I'm very excited to see you guys it's been awhile... No I came to the states only a year ago... Yea yea I stayed in England but something happened so I had to leave... Mum mum I really have to go. I'll see you soon. Bye"

" Taxi!" I said.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"The town of rosewood." I stated.

" That's it just a town no address kid?" The driver asked as he pulled away from the curb.

" Ah no but I'll find my way." I don't know why I hadn't bother to get my parents address.

**An hour later**

" Here you are ." He stated as I got out if the taxi and walk up to his window.

" I don't have the money to pay you but instead have this." I said handing him a fairly expensive necklace that I had found back in England and then walked away.

"Good luck kid!" The driver shouted then pulled away.

I knew since i didnt know where my parents live i might as well turn into my wolf and sniff them was about midnight so nobody was out i took one last look around and then shifted it still hurt to shift bt not as bad as the first time.I took off in the direction of my parents was about a two minute run with my speed. When I arrived at the house I shifted. Personally shifting back is a lot worse so I took a minute to gather myself before I knocked on the door.

"Shayne!?" My mum exclaimed.

"Mum!" I say as she pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

" Oh honey. Come in. Come in." Just as I walked in I saw behind her was my father.

" Son. It's good to see you." He said as he held out his hand to shake and my fathers relationship has always been rocky he's never been about emotions. He's always had to be the man and I hated him for that.

" Father it's nice to see you too." I said as I shakes his hand.

"Guys I would love to have a big family reunion but I'm really tired and I have school tomorrow so I'm just going to got to bed. Tomorrow after school we can talk." I say heading up stairs to find my room.

"Goodnight sweetie." My mother called after me.

"Goodnight mum."

**The next day **

My internal clock wakes me up at exactly 5:45 in the morning. I roll out of bed to shower and get dressed. I walk down into the kitchen to get some breakfast but I see there a note on the table with a envelop.

_**Shayne unfortunately your father and I have been called away to deal with another pack on our territory I can not say when we will be back but when we do will have a nice family since your father and I don't eat human food and we go hunting instead, so I got you a credit card,debit card and some cash so you can get food and stock the fridge with wait you need. I've also enrolled you in school so you didn't have to do it yourself just go to the office to get your schedule and locker information. Have a wonderful first day of school.**_

_**-Love mum**_

_**P.S. Just so you don't have to walk everywhere we got you a 1969 CHEVROLET CAMARO take care of it.**_

" Okay well I guess i'm going out to eat." I said to myself as I open the envelop and walk out to the garage to see my car.

"Nice. Thanks mum and dad." I say to nobody in particular as I get in the car to drive to a coffee shop I saw on my run last night then to school.

**At school**

I got here kinda early so class hasn't started yet so I'm just walking around the school trying to get an idea of how big this place is and it's huge. I mean it's a three story school. I've learned that the third level only has a few classroom but has all the gyms and stuff like that apparently athletics at this school are important.

"This school is pretty cool." I thought to myself as I rounded the corner to where my locker should be, but then out of nowhere I see this beautiful girl on the other side of the hall and everything around me slows down I can feel my start to beat faster and my body heat up but then I notice she's in complete discomfort and I just act on instinct and try to save her.

" Ah get off." The blonde says as she shoved the guy away but he comes right back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Shayne's POV**

"Hey! Obviously She doesn't enjoy the advance you're throwing at her so back off." I say making my way over to them.

"Whatever mind your own business." He said not even look at me he was to focus on her chest to notice me.

" It is my business when you start man handle her... Or any girl at that." I say quickly.

"Yeah and what is she to you? Your girlfriend?" He asked turning around with a wide smirk that quickly faded once he saw much taller I was than him and my muscle mass.

"At the moment she nothing yet but hopefully that will change." I say looking around him to she her reaction which was a shy smile.

"Ha funny. Now how about you leave before I teach you a lesson." He said as he cracked his knuckles and flexed a little bit.

" Oh no he's gonna teach me a lesson I'm so scared ahh!" I say sarcastically as I take a step back and throw up my hands.

" You should be." He stated. By this time a crowd started to form so he amp it up by throwing a punch at didn't hurt at all but I decide to boost his confidence by acting like I hurt by dropping to the ground and holding my face. He got a couple more in before I thought I should actually try. He was going for a kick to my stomach as I grab his ankle and twisted so he lost his balance and fell to the floor. I got up and fixed the tie that u happen to be wearing as he got up. I could tell he was not going to stop so as went to punch me a catch his hand and slowly squeeze it till it breaks and he drop to the ground in pain but he still doesn't give up with his other hand he started to punch me in the stomach which does nothing. Soon I think he realizes that he can beat me physically so he goes for mentally and swiftly move over to the blonde grabs he and kisses he shoving his tongue down her throat. That's where I complete lose control I can feel my wolf clawing to come out.

" Wanker!" I say as I shove him off of her and throw him into the lockers. I start to heat up even more and I can start to feel my body start to shift.

"If you ever touch her again without her permission I swear to god I will rip you to pieces." I say angrily with a growl at the end punch the locker next to him and the rush off as fast as I humanly can before I complete shift. I make if outside behind the building before I drop to the ground in pain. This pain is worse than the first time I ever shifted. I just curl up in a ball and try to breathe but then I hear the door open and close. I quickly turn to see the blonde staring at me with worry in her eyes. She swiftly come over to me on the ground.

"Hey. Look at me okay breath just breath with me." She softly commands as she gently grabs my face. Slowly and surely I start to match her breaths.

"Better?" She asks.

"Much thank you." I reply.

"No. Thank you for saving me. Nobody has ever stood up to Noel before." She says with yet another shy smile.

" I was no problem... I'm Shayne Black." I state.

" Hanna,Hanna Marin." She declares offering out her hand for me to shake it and I do just as the bell for class rings.

" well I better be off. Today's my first day and I don't know where all my classes are yet." I mention

"I could show you around. Its the least i could do after all that." Hanna says still holding my hand but she quickly realizes and lets go of my hand.

" What's your schedule like?" Hanna asks as we walk back into the school.

"Erm ah i have English with Ms. Montgomery." I state as we walk down the hallway.

"Cool I have that class too with my friends. Oh and little trick to help you find your way around they have street signs on the walls they hit to what types of classes are where." She says as she stop at what looks like our class.

"Ms. Montgomery this is Shayne today is his first day."

"Well Shayne I've read you transfer information and you have an impeccable record." She say will a smile.

"Hanna do you think you can go open the windows before class starts." She asks signally Hanna to give us some space.

"Yeah sure Ms.M."

"I just wanted to let you know that all the teachers have been informed about you. If anybody give you a hard time or if you just need somebody to talk to I'm here." She says in a hushed tone so nobody heard our conversation. At first I thought she was talking about my wolf thing but then I looked into her mind I saw she was talking about how I was transgender. I was glad to know that she genuinely wanted to be there for me.

"Thank you ." I say.

"On and here's the book we're reading in class. Romeo and Juliet. Have you read it?" She said and handed me the book.

" I have several times it's quite a great play actually I really enjoy it." I declare.

" Good I'm glad. I think you'll do really well in this class. Now you better take a seat before you lose all your new kid coolness by talking to your English teacher." She said shoving me off to my seats.

As I turn around and see that Hanna has saved me a seat by her and what looks like her friends. As I start to walk over I notice that the guy Noel I think his name is, is also in this class. He already got a bruise sprouting on his face.

" Hey girls this is Shayne. Shayne this is Emily,Peyton,Aria,Myka,Spencer, and Mona."

" Hello I'm Shayne Black." I say as I wave my hand to them all.

" Okay class settle down settle okay today I'm just going to throw you all right into it this term we will be working you the play Romeo and Juliet and I've decide so that you actually understand the material you will be assigned a character and have to act out the play. This will count for 80% of your final and there will be a test on the whole thing which will be 20%. Okay time to pick your parts reach into the hat to get them." She announced.

"Oh come on Ms.M you know I should be Romeo since I'm so strappingly handsome." Noel voiced as he high five on of his friends.

" I'm sorry Mr. Kahn but if you're meant to be Romeo that you'll get strappingly is not a word." She said as she moved around the class giving the student there parts.

" Okay who ever has Juliet,Romeo,Paris, Montague, and Capulet please come to the front of the class." She said as I started to get up from my seat. Once I got up there I notice that Hanna and Noel was also there to.

" Okay well say your name and the part you got so I can write it down." said.

" Noel Kahn as Capulet."

"Toby Cavanaugh as Paris."

"Hanna Marin as Juliet."

"Shayne Black as Romeo." From then I could tell Noel was furious that I got 'his' part.

"Okay everybody these or our leads. Everybody else please form a line so I can write your parts down. And Shayne I'd like to see you after class." She vocalized

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

" Ha this is perfect Han you make the best Juliet ever." Emily exclaimed as she returned to her seat.

" Thanks Em what did you get?"

" Oh i got the nurse. And Shayne you're the perfect Romeo."Emily said with a blush.

"Yeah how so?" Shayne asked.

"Well you're all Muscled up,handsome and kinda really dreamy." Myka Spencer's twin sister said.

"And when you stood up to Noel that was so hot." Peyton Hanna's adopted sister added.

"Hot? do you have something to tell me?" Emily asked.

"Oh babe you know i love you, but come on have you seen him he could turn and gay girl straight." Peyton replied and then snuggled into Emily.

"Ha um well thank you." Shayne said bashfully.

"Oh come on don't be so timid. I mean i wish i was hanna i think we all do now?"Aria said.

" Yeah and why is that?" Hanna asked.

"Have you ever read they play? Romeo and Juliet kiss and have sex during the play." Aria reminded them just as the bell went off signaling the end of class.

"Hey Shayne during lunch if you wanted to sit with us you can." Spencer said as she collected her stuff.

"Shayne can i see you for a moment?"Ms. Montgomery asked.

"Yeah sure."Shayne replied.

"I'll wait outside for you." Hanna said as she passed me.

"What's up?"

"Shayne as you might know Romeo and Juliet have a sex scene which you would have to be shirtless during the play and with you being transgender i wanted to ask you if you were okay with doing that scene." she asked cautiously.

"Ah no i'm fine with that. I had my top and bottom surgery done awhile ago."

"Okay and i know you probably don't want to hear this but i do think that you should tell don't have to but that what I would Hanna is a very excepting girl i mean all her closest friends are lesbians." said with an encouraging smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter** **6**

**Hanna's POV**

As I walk out the classroom I quickly grab Emily and pull her aside.

" Em do you remember the first day of freshman year when we where at Spencer's house?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"yeah when you zoned out?" She replied

" yes and remember when I told you I saw a boy that got beat up?"

"Yes of course."

"Well Shayne. Is that boy."

"Hanna how can you be so sure?"

"They look exactly the same but Shayne just has more Musclely."

"Didn't you say it looked like all the boys bones were broken. That he could barely walk?"

" I did but I saw his face Emily and Shayne is that boy. I'm sure of it. I just don't understand I thought it was a dream."

" Thought what was a dream?" Shayne asked coming out of the classroom.

" I'm gunna go see you at lunch." Emily said then hurried off.

"Ok this is going to sound werid but three years ago I had a vision you could say of this boy and he was getting beat up.

**_Flashback_**

**_I can see three guys stalking another guy thats start running away from the guys chasing him. But unfortunately the biggest one knocks him down the to ground. I can see the big guy is saying something to the boy he knocked to the ground but I can't hear anything and then I see that his two buddies start to hold him by his arm so his can't fight back then the big guy starts to beat him up. Again I can see that he said something to the boy which makes the boys crack and then starts to fight back but then the boy dropped down to the ground in the looks as if he screaming in pain. The next thing I knows I'm telling him find his way home and I just keep telling him that he has to go right he's only a block away from . It seems that a he listens to me. Then I see he makes it home laying on his front porch._**

**_End of flashback_**

"So yeah and now in pretty sure you were that boy." I said looking into his dark green eyes. Wait green went they brown no hazel wait maybe blue.

" You're right." He said as he starts to walk away.

"Wait what?"

"You're right."

"Wait so that it? Your not going to explain what was happening to you."

" I was going through purberty."

"Really you were going to purberty that what you come up with. Okay how about why your eyes are changing colors or what happend when I found you outside?"

"Hanna... I... just come with me ok."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere that isn't here."

" But school?"

"Fine stay then but i can't give you any answers here."

**Twenty minutes later**

"Okay nobody's here we all alone. Now tell me." I say forcefully as I sit down on a rock since we were in a forest.

" Hanna… I'm a werewolf." He says sitting next to me.

" I werewolf like Tyler from vampire diaries?"

" Yeah kinda."

"So you killed somebody and that turned you."

" No I've never killed anybody. I've only killed others animals. It's in my blood my parents they're werewolf's too. You either turn on your 16th or 18th birthday. I turn on my 16th."

" You got beat up on your 16th birthday?" I asked.

"Yeah but it's whatever."

"And today is your birthday isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." He says with a small smile.

"Well than happy birthday." I said kissing him on the cheek. When I pulled back he looked dazed.

" what?"

"As long as were being honest. I might as well tell you that your my mate."

"Mate like how Jacob imprinted on Bella's daughter?" OMG he mated on me. Well actually I don't think i'll mind I mean he is cute and smart and charming as ever.

"Ha yeah I guess." He said with his boyish smile. " Also iwasbornasagirlbutwheniturnedthefirsttimemybodychancedtobewhoiwas." He said in one breath and very quickly.

"What you spoke to quickly and you accent kinda threw me off."

" I was b-born as a… a g-girl but when I-I turned t-the first time my body chanced to be who I really was... Oh god now you think I'm a freak. And you're probably going to tell everybody or worse you won't talk to me you're going to be disgusted by me and hmmm." He was babbling so much that I just had to kiss him. He looked so cute when he was worried and that sounded he made oh man.

" Shayne hey calm down." I say as he pulled away.

"But?" He started

"No don't say anything just listen to me. I don't care if your a girl now or back then. I don't understand what it is but I feel drawn to you so I'm gunna go with that feeling."

"So your not weirded out?"

"No but I only have on question. It might be kinda weird."

" okay go."

" You said you body did you mean by that."

" Ha I grew a penis and my breast gone the only thing I have to show is the scars that were left behind." He said with I blush.

"Nice."

"We should be getting back to school it's been awhile an lunch should be starting soon."

" okay but let me text Spencer tell her where we went she been texting me all morning."

**From Hanna: Spence, Shayne and I left school to talk ask Emily but today is his 18th birthday and it doesn't seem like he's spending it with anybody do you think that you can buy him a small cake I'll pay you back?**

**From Spencer: He's not celebrating his 18 birthday that sucks. Of course and don't worry about paying me back it's all good.**


End file.
